Victima Propiciatoria
by Diamond Crevasse
Summary: Yuuki desplaza a Kaname como el Rey en el tablero. Todos saben que la verdadera heredera de los Kuran ha aparecido. Pero ser el Rey constituye ser la pieza más fuerte y débil a la vez. ¿Cómo Yuuki jugará su papel con respecto a la nueva chica? ZeroxOC


Mi primera historia para este fandom. Recién terminé de ver la serie y ahora me estoy adentrando al manga. Tan pronto vi la segunda temporada, me inspiré para escribir esto... en especial por el pobre de Zero... aunque no odio ni a Yuuki ni a Kaname. Por eso quiero darle la vuelta, y tratar que Zero no esté tan solito y amargado.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight es propiedad de Matsuri Hino.

Notas:

- ZeroxOC, KanamexYuuki, KainxRuka.

- Después de que vencen a Rido, pero la modificación viene en que Kaname y Yuuki no se van inmediatamente de la Academia.

* * *

**.:Víctima Propiciatoria:.**

1. Las Ruinas 

* * *

_Algo hab__ía cambiado, lo podía percibir en su ser. O más bien, fue una reacción en su sangre. Había sido como si después de varios años un collar invisible que rodeaba su cuello por fin hubiera sido retirado; inconcientemente llevó su diestra para tocar aquella área donde sólo había una elegante gargantilla de encaje negra que servía como decoración, un detalle coqueto que sumaba elegancia a su vestimenta. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de aquella mujer._

_Abriendo los ojos ante la radiante luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana alta y que era lo suficientemente potente para iluminar, sin necesidad de fuego o electricidad, aquella gran habitación, la mujer bajó su mano derecha para apoyarla en el soporte del sillón donde estaba sentada y ejercer un poco de fuerza para ponerse de pie. Sus pies se movieron con gracia y la llevaron al cristal de la ventana. Sus ojos de color magenta se posaron sobre el escenario iluminado por la luz de la luna llena: el jardín de aquella mansión, que a simple vista aparentaba estar abandonada, era en verdad el refugio de la misteriosa mujer y su sirviente._

_Llevando nuevamente su mano hacia su cuello, la mujer murmuró. –Así que… por fin estás muerto… Rido.- _

_La puerta de la habitación fue golpeada dos veces antes de que otra figura entrara al área. Era un hombre de complexión estilizada, alto y de facciones atractivas. Descripción bastante común para referirse a un vampiro; esas características eran los rasgos generales para referirse a cualquiera de aquella raza de seres. El hombre se aproximó a la mujer que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, y a unos tres metros de distancia se arrodilló ante ella; dejando al descubierto su nuca en señal de vulnerabilidad y obediencia._

_-¿Qué noticias me traes, Gin?- Preguntó la mujer, usando un tono serio y autoritario. Sus ojos magenta se volvieron de un brillante carmesí cuando los entornó en dirección de su subordinado. Ni siquiera se dignó en girarse para escuchar el reporte que su sirviente obviamente le iba dar, optando por simplemente mirarlo de forma un tanto despectiva por encima de su hombro._

_Gin tampoco levantó la mirada, considerando que no era su deber hacerlo. Clavando sus ojos en sus relucientes botas negras, comenzó a dar la información que esperaba su señora. –Los hemos obligado a refugiarse en el poblado cerca de la Academia Cross. Consiguió una casa a las afueras del pueblo, pero igual es fácil llegar a la Academia.- El lacayo pausó por unos segundos antes de proseguir. –Mi señora… ¿acaso ya es hora de…?-_

_-Rido está muerto.- Anunció la mujer sin titubear, su diestra todavía continuaba acariciando su cuello. –Estoy segura que Kuran Kaname fue quien le encestó el golpe final… como lo había querido desde hace ya tanto tiempo.- Por unos breves momentos, una baja carcajada fue lo único que se escuchó en el silencio abismal de la habitación. –También puedo sentir otras cosas… por ejemplo, desde este momento el Consejo ha dejado de existir. Ya era hora que alguien eliminara a esa bola de elitistas sin cerebro. Aunque, fue extraño…-_

_-¿Extraño, mi señora?-_

_-Sí, extraño.- Murmuró la mujer, dirigiendo su mirada carmesí al exterior. –Le tenemos que agradecer a Kuran Kaname que nos quitará de encima al consejo. Sólo esperaba que eliminara a Rido, pero el muchacho me ha servido para completar la segunda fase de mi plan. Sin embargo… el viejo Ichijou no murió con sus compañeros.-_

_Ante aquella información, el hombre que se encontraba arrodillado levantó la mirada. Su semblante era grave, y aunque en sus ojos azules apareció un brillo de nerviosismo, en su voz no se encontró ninguna pista de ello. -¿Significa que él todavía se encuentra con vida?-_

_-Jajaja, no. Él también ha muerto, sólo que minutos después. Al parecer fue alguien más, me pregunto si podría ser aliado a nuestra causa.- La mujer suspiró y dio media vuelta para enfrentar a Gin._

_La figura de su ama contra la luz de la luna, y además con sus resplandecientes ojos carmesíes, era una visión terrorífica. Helaba la sangre. En especial porque ahora era completamente visible que su cuello y vestimenta estaban manchados de sangre seca. La mirad de Gin se desvió a su derecha; no muy lejos de él había un cúmulo de cenizas rodeado de unas cuantas joyas preciosas y un vestido simple pero elegante. _

_-Me pregunto si Ichijou se habrá dado cuenta de la muerte de su querida esposa.- Nuevamente, la mujer se carcajeó mientras meneaba su cabeza. –Ah, pero qué digo. No lo hizo… ese viejo estaba tan obsesionado con sus objetivos que verdaderamente no le importaba nada más. Pobre iluso. Es una lástima no haber podido consumir los poderes de los nobles del Consejo… pero no es como si ya no hubiera devorado a uno que otro vampiro poderoso.-_

_-Estoy seguro que usted triunfará en lo que el Consejo falló, mi señora.-_

_-En efecto.- Asintió, satisfecha. –Gin, es hora de que vayas a visitar a nuestra presa y pongas en marcha el plan.-_

_-Sí, mi señora.- Dicho esto, el lacayo se puso de pie y sin dudarlo o tan siquiera mirar atrás, salió de la habitación._

_La mujer regresó a su asiento, el rojo de sus ojos volviéndose tan intenso como la macabra sonrisa que poco a poco iba creciendo en sus labios. –Pude haber perdido la oportunidad con el Consejo, pero devorar a la Princesa Kuran valdrá la pena…-_

_

* * *

  
_

Con cada día que pasaba, la Academia se notaba más vacía. Zero no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso.

Luego de la batalla con Rido, los recuerdos de los estudiantes de la Sección Diurna fueron modificados por los vampiros de la Sección Nocturna. La explicación dada a por qué varias partes de la escuela se encontraban como si hubieran sido bombardeadas fue que un terrible terremoto azotó el sitio. Dejando de lado que la ciudad estaba casimente intacta. La mayoría de los padres exigieron el regreso de sus hijos, considerando que las instalaciones no eran lo suficientemente seguras para que ellos continuaran en aquel lugar. El director Cross no se opuso.

A pesar de que mantener la Academia abierta era su sueño, no estaba dispuesto a poner a sus estudiantes en riesgo. Y el riesgo no era precisamente por las dudosas construcciones del plantel.

Las manos de Zero se enterraron más en sus bolsillos mientras continuaba su rutinario paseo de vigilancia. Los vampiros de la ciudad y de poblados cercanos estaban más activos que nunca, era necesario que estuviera merodeando sin cesar por toda la escuela cada 10 minutos. Los vampiros bajo el mando de Kaname Kuran también estaban sirviendo como protectores para los estudiantes que todavía quedaban en el plantel, sin embargo los más poderosos estaban con Yuu… con ella.

El chico de cabellos blancos recordó lo que su maestro le había dicho: -Probablemente los vampiros están tan activos porque pueden percibir el olor de una nueva sangre pura.-

Las voces de dos chicas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, que se estaban encaminando por veredas oscuras y peligrosas.

-Ah, ¿no crees que es una lástima que ahora que están saliendo más los de la Clase Nocturna, nosotras tengamos que volver a casa?- Dijo una.

-Sí, y yo que deseaba compartir más con Kuran-senpai.- Respondió la otra, sonando derrotada.

-Escuché que para acercarte a él, debes de caerle bien a su hermana menor.-

-Sí, yo también escuché lo mismo. Por eso, cuando me enteré que estaba enferma le envié un ramo de flores.-

-¿La conoces?-

La otra chica negó con su cabeza. –Claro que no. La he visto la misma cantidad de veces que ustedes, que es cuando sale del dormitorio para ir a la Clase Nocturna. Siempre está con Kuran-senpai. Sólo sé que se llama Yuuki.-

-Yuuki… Kuran. Me pregunto cómo será…-

-¡Oi, ustedes!- Vociferó Zero, para llamar su atención. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca de las chicas para no tener que gritar, el joven puso su mejor cara de enojo. –Es hora que regresen a sus dormitorios.-

Las chicas se tomaron de la mano al instante, el prefecto era un muchacho bastante atemorizante. –Sólo vinimos a saludar a Kuran-senpai…- Dijo una de ellas con voz débil.

-Kaname no está en el dormitorio ahora mismo, así que dudo que lo vean. Repito, es hora que vuelvan a su dormitorio.-

Ambas tenían el presentimiento que el muchacho estaba mintiendo, sin embargo no podían desobedecerlo. Las chicas se pusieron en marcha. Antes de alejarse lo suficiente, una de ellas se volteó y le dijo con un toque de veneno en su voz. –Yori todavía anda por aquí. Dile a ella que también tiene que irse.-

Zero apretó los labios y las vio marcharse. Era cierto que Yori había adoptado la costumbre de pasearse cada vez que podía cerca del dormitorio de los de la Clase Nocturna. Pero sus motivos eran muy distintos a los de aquellos que simplemente buscaban codearse con sus amores platónicos. El joven cazador se dio la vuelta para iniciar la búsqueda de la chica, pero no tuvo que andar mucho.

Cerca de la ventana que daba a la habitación de Kaname Kuran, se encontraba la joven. Su mirada, que a simple vista parecía estar fijada en el edificio, indicaba que sólo veía la ventana cubierta por cortinas oscuras para pasar el rato. El semblante de la chica, que normalmente era uno monótono, lucía triste y melancólico. Zero se acercó con cautela, esperando que las facciones de su rostro no fueran intimidantes. Además de todo, Yori no necesitaba que él también se apartara de su lado.

-Nadie la recuerda.- Dijo la chica, sin siquiera apartar la mirada de la ventana. Sus sentidos debían de ser bastante agudos porque él no había hablado. –Nadie recuerda que Yuuki una vez estuvo entre nosotros…-

-No había forma para explicar su cambio. Yuuki…- Le era difícil decir su nombre. -… ella ya no es como los de la Clase Diurna. Si hubiéramos dicho que simplemente se cambió a la Clase Nocturna, todos hubieran querido hacer lo mismo. Y los humanos no deben mezclarse con… vampiros.- Quería decir "monstruos", pero estaba seguro que eso heriría los sentimientos de la mejor amiga de Yuuki. –Yori, ¿por qué no dejaste que te modificaran la memoria?-

Ante la pregunta, la chica de cabellos castaños apartó la mirada de la ventana para posarla en el muchacho que tenía al lado. –Porque estoy segura que la Yuuki que conozco todavía existe. Si es necesario que yo sea el ancla de sus recuerdos, de su antigua persona, entonces con gusto lo haré.-

Zero sabía que debía decirle algo. Sabía que tenía que decirle que sí, que la Yuuki que conocían todavía seguía existiendo. La gentil y alegre Yuuki que no sería capaz de lastimar a nadie seguía entre ellos, sólo que ahora vivía en un domicilio diferente. –No, ahora ella es un monstruo con forma humana. Un monstruo que se alimenta de seres humanos.- Pensó para sus adentros.

En vez de darle la razón a Yori, el muchacho optó por decirle lo mismo que les dijo a las chicas de antes. –Es hora de que regreses a tu dormitorio.-

-Sí.- La chica cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza por un segundo. Luego volvió a levantar la mirada a la ventana. –Nos vemos luego, Yuuki.- Murmuró Yori; dio la vuelta e hizo su camino de regreso a su solitario dormitorio, el cual solía compartir con su mejor amiga. Zero la observó mientras se retiraba. Antes le parecía difícil descifrar el estado de ánimo de aquella muchacha: siempre había sido reservada y nunca perdía los estribos, su comportamiento no era frío pero parecía que todo lo tenía calculado. Sin embargo, ahora podía apreciar que la tristeza que estaba sintiendo se presentaba en su figura. Su mirada se había vuelto melancólica y cuando caminaba, lo hacia con los hombros un poco encorvados. También hablaba menos con sus compañeros de clases. La realidad entre ellos era que nunca habían sido cercanos, pero ciertamente le partía el corazón verla de esa forma.

Por unos breves instantes, la mirada de Zero se posó sobre aquella ventana que Yori había estado vigilando. Los ojos claros del muchacho decían con claridad y desprecio (y tal vez un poco de tristeza, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo): Esto es tu culpa.

Pero era inútil, la ventana no le iba a contestar. Sacudiendo su cabeza, el joven prefecto optó por continuar su patrullaje.

La cortina oscura se movió ligeramente. Como si algo, tan ligero como la brisa, la hubiera agitado.

* * *

Yuuki suspiró. La nueva situación que ahora tenía que enfrentar no era fácil para ella.

Desde que tenía memoria, al menos memoria como la chica llamada Yuuki Cross, había tenido el deseo estar cerca de Kaname. El joven, a pesar de ser un vampiro, la hacia sentir… muchas cosas. Seguridad, cariño… era difícil de explicar. Yuuki sabía, o al menos presentía, que había cosas del heredero de la familia Kuran, cosas oscuras, cosas que quizás un humano normal nunca llegaría a comprender, pero que ella sí podía. Podía comprenderlo, perdonarlo, y permanecer a su lado sin pensar que era un monstruo.

Pero eso era el ante, esto es el ahora.

Ahora lo único que plagaba su mente era una nube oscura y espesa de confusión. Desde pequeña había temido a los vampiros, sin embargo ahora ella era una, no por conversión, sino por naturaleza. Era el ser (-Monstruo- Decía la voz de Zero en su cabeza) que su amigo de la infancia tanto detestaba y que culpaba por todo lo que le había ocurrido a él y a su familia.

Y ahora, Yori. Su amiga de toda la vida, con quien no podía compartir por temor a sentir hambre de su sangre humana.

La pequeña castaña se cubrió el rostro con una de sus delicadas manos y se dejó caer en la cama de Kaname. Aquella era la habitación que ahora ocupada, aún si Kaname no se encontraba en la Academia.

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. –Adelante.- Dijo suavemente.

-Yuuki-sama.- Dos personas entraron a la habitación. Uno chico atractivo de cabellera rubia, y una elegante chica con una larga melena ondulada que llegaba hasta la cintura y era de color castaño claro. Ambos hicieron un leve ademán con la cabeza en señal de respeto. El muchacho, Aido, era el que había hablado. –Es hora de que coma algo.-

Yuuki arrugó el entrecejo mientras observaba a la chica, Ruka, acercarse al lugar donde estaba acomodada. -¿Cuándo podré tomar las tabletas como todos ustedes?-

-Kaname-sama la ha dejado bajo nuestro cuidado. No es nuestra intención hacerla sentir incómoda, Yuuki-sama, pero…- Formuló Ruka, a la vez que desabotonaba los botones de su uniforme escolar que resguardaban su cuello. –Pero… usted, a pesar de ser una vampiresa, había pasado mucho tiempo sin consumir sangre. Eso la ha debilitado considerablemente.-

Aquello era cierto. El hechizo que le costó la vida a su madre pudo haberse roto, pero todavía no contaba con la fuerza para ir en contra del vampiro más débil.

-Lo sé. Lo siento, es sólo…- Murmuró la heredera de los Kuran, haciéndose a un lado para que Ruka pudiera sentarse cerca.

-Que es algo molesto para usted. Lo sabemos.- Aido completó las palabras de Yuuki, sonriendo ligeramente. Ya se había acostumbrado, al menos un poco, al hecho de tener que proteger a la hermana menor de Kaname.

Las mejillas de Yuuki se tiñeron de rojo; todavía no se sentía a gusto mordiendo a otros. En especial aquellos que conocía. Y luego estaba la naturaleza… seductora… de los vampiros, y de cómo las víctimas se sentían cuando eran mordidos (una especie de éxtasis antes de morir). Yuuki no se sentía seductora o atractiva, a sí que, aunque tuviera que alimentarse de esta forma, jamás se iba a acostumbrar.

-Una cosa, Aido.- Murmuró Yuuki, mientras deslizaba sus pequeñas manos para posar una de ellas en el hombro de Ruka, la otra la colocó suavemente en la mejilla de la chica para que esta relajara su cabeza y dejara al descubierto su cuello para que los colmillos de la heredera de los Kuran encontraran refugio en él. –Cuando termine de comer… quiero estar a solas.-

* * *

Aido y Ruka salieron de la habitación media hora después, dejando a Yuuki a solas como lo había pedido. La vampiresa de cabellos castaños lucía un poco más pálida que de costumbre, pero fuera de eso aparentaba estar bien.

-Si quieres, la próxima vez puedo tomar tu lugar.- Le dijo el rubio.

-No, es bastante extraño que una señorita tome sangre de alguien a quien no pretende matar o sea su pareja. Es mejor que sea yo hasta que pueda sobrevivir con las tabletas.- Contestó la chica, cerrando los ojos mientras pasaba su diestra por el lugar donde Yuuki la había mordido. Para esas alturas las marcas ya no se veían.

-No sirve de mucho discutir con ella, Aido.- Dijo una voz profunda. No muy lejos de donde se encontraban, al final del pasillo, Kain se encontraba de pie con una copa llena de un líquido escarlata. Cuando la pareja de vampiros se aproximó a él, éste le ofreció la copa a Ruka. Sonriendo de medio lado, agregó. –Pero si quieres, puedes alimentarte de mí.-

Ruka apretó sus labios; el color que surgió en sus mejillas era mucho más notorio gracias a su palidez. Tomó la copa en sus manos y sin dudarlo le dio un sorbo. A pesar de que era algo artificial y que sólo era un sustituto de la sangre, la chica sintió una placentera sensación en su ser; como si hubiera estado sedienta por haber corrido un maratón.

El chico de ojos azules se aclaró la garganta; nunca le había gustado estar en el medio de situaciones tan personales como esa. -¿Alguna noticia de cuándo volverá Kaname-sama?-

El otro muchacho sacudió la cabeza. –Seiren se ha marchado para reunirse con Kaname-sama. Para estas alturas, lo que sea que esté haciendo allá afuera debe de haber terminado. Así que es probable que cuando ella regrese, vengan los dos.-

El rubio asintió. -¿Y qué hay sobre Shiki y Rima? ¿Y Takuma?-

Kain suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Introduciendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos, el muchacho apoyó su espalda contra la pared. –Nada oficial de ellos. No han llamado, no han escrito. Nada.- Tanto Ruka como Aido clavaron sus miradas en el piso. –Pero puedo apostar que Shiki y Rima están buscando a Takuma. Y entre más pronto se reagrupen y vuelvan, mejor.- Agregó con tono sombrío.

La chica de cabellos castaños asintió, dándole la razón. –En efecto. A pesar de que Rido ha desaparecido… hay algo…-

-Algo en el aire que dice que todavía se avecinan problemas.- Murmuró Aido.

* * *

Yuuki se sentía un poco culpable. Sabía que no debía salir de la Academia, en especial en esta época en donde todos los vampiros de los alrededores que no respetaban la jerarquía estaban deseosos por saborear su sangre. También, la única defensa que tenía era el báculo de Artemis… pero debido a su naturaleza, sólo era capaz de usarlo cuando adoptaba la forma de guadaña, que de paso era muy difícil de mantener porque todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Sin embargo, era una noche de luna llena hermosa y fresca. La chica sólo quería sentir algo de paz y de olvidar sus problemas por unos minutos.

Y al parecer, iba a ser capaz de lograrlo.

* * *

La habitación se sentía más fría que de costumbre, ¿acaso podría ser una corriente de aire?

Pero aquello era imposible, su padre siempre se aseguraba que la puerta de su recamara estuviera bien cerrada. No le gustaba mucho que su hija saliera de ahí sin permiso. Sin embargo, de algún lugar se estaba colando una brisa fría que estaba interrumpiendo su sueño. También había algo que estaba haciendo que sus pupilas reaccionaran. Luz. Era luz. Pero ella había apagado el bombillo de la habitación cuando se acostó a dormir horas atrás.

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrando que en efecto, lapuerta de la habitación estaba cerrada y el bombillo de la misma estaba apagado, pero que la luz del pasillo le estaba dando de lleno en la cara.

La puerta estaba abierta.

Eso explicaba la corriente de aire y la luz.

Reincorporándose en su cama, la joven observó el panorama. Normalmente había una silueta en el marco de la puerta cada vez que ésta estaba abierta, pero ahora no había nadie.

Y se veía tan tentadora.

-Ven, sal. No tengas miedo. Puedes hacerlo.- En su mente escuchaba una voz que verdaderamente no le pertenecía a nadie que le decía que se atreviera.

La chica se tomó su tiempo mientras se ponía algo más apropiado para salir que su simple pijama. Optó por ponerse un viejo pantalón azul, unas botas, una delgada blusa blanca y un abrigo de lana color crema con una bufanda rojo vino. Aquella vestimenta la hacia lucir, en pocas palabras, gorda, pero le daba lo mismo. Podía sentir que una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro debido a la emoción.

La joven cruzó el umbral de la puerta, se detuvo y miró a ambos lado, esperando a que algo o alguien saliera de alguna esquina para decirle que no podía dejar su recinto. Sin embargo, el pasillo estaba solitario, con todas las luces encendidas.

Se tomó su tiempo en ver el interior de la casa; dándose cuenta que su padre la mantenía con apenas lo necesario: uno que otro mueble, lámparas y mesas. No se esforzaba en comprar cuadros o figuras de cerámica como lo hacia su madre para que el lugar fuera más acogedor. Cuando llegó a la puerta que daba al exterior, encontró que también estaba abierta de par en par. Por unos segundos dudó de su buena suerte, y ciertamente le llegó la idea de volver a su habitación, encerrarse y esperar a que llegara su padre como una buena niña.

Pero la luna llena que se veía en el cielo se veía tan hermosa, tan atrayente. Fue difícil luchar contra su impulso de pasear por un rato.

No tenía otro lugar al cual ir, así que al final su impulso ganó.

* * *

Habían transcurrido más horas de las planeadas para su paseo. Yuuki revisó su reloj de pulsera; éste le decía que tenía más de tres horas andando por el bosque que colindaba la Academia Cross.

-Me pregunto si Aido y los demás se habrán dado cuenta que no estoy.- Se preguntó por lo bajo. Suspirando, la heredera de los Kuran decidió que era el momento adecuado para volver a su dormitorio. Sin embargo, el sonido de algo, parecía un tropiezo, la puso en alerta. No era extraño que hubieran personas que rondaran los lugares, pero también podían ser… vampiros.

Cautelosamente, la chica se dirigió al origen del sonido, siempre asegurándose que su figura se encontrara oculta detrás de los árboles y las sombras que los mismos producían. No muy lejos se encontró con una figura encorvada; a pesar de que el clima no llegaba a frío, la figura estaba vestida en un abrigo de lana. De cerca pudo ver una melena ondulada recogida en una coleta de un curioso color rosa que le recordaba a un algodón de azúcar. Su sentido común le decía que se alejara, pero… aquella persona, aquella chica, podía estar herida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó Yuuki. Se acercó un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que la otra persona pudiera saltar y sostenerla con facilidad.

-Sí, sólo poco mareada.- Respondió la chica de cabellos rosa, sacudiendo su cabeza. Probablemente para enfocar su visión. –Es que tengo un poco de hambre.- Agregó, levantando la mirada.

Lo que Yuuki vio le heló la sangre. Su diestra se deslizó automáticamente a su muslo, al lugar donde mantenía el Báculo de Artemis. Los ojos almendrados de la muchacha la observaban fijamente, con un brillo escarlata bastante particular y conocido.

-Y hueles bastante bien…- Comentó la vampiresa de cabellos color rosa, a la vez que se reincorporaba de su caída.

* * *

Había sido un día bastante largo. Tanto en el trabajo, como luego en la Clínica de Sangre. Conseguir el alimento para Reika se estaba haciendo cada vez más problemático. Sin embargo, no podía abandonar a su hija. Si él no se encargaba de que se mantuviera alimentada para que no atacara a los humanos, ¿quién lo haría? Ciertamente la madre de ella no lo haría.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, el hombre se obligó a no pensar en su ex – esposa. Las bolsas de sangre que llevaba en su bulto se sentían cálidas… probablemente frescas y deliciosas para el paladar de su pequeña Reika.

Cuando estuvo cerca de su hogar, pudo distinguir que la puerta principal estaba abierta. Para él fue como si le echaran un balde de agua fría.

-No… no… Ella no necesita a Reika… ¡No!- Dijo en voz alta mientras dejaba caer el bulto. Al hacer contacto con el duro suelo, las bolsas de sangre reventaron, haciendo un sonido bastante grotesco a la vez que empapaban los papeles y otros objetos que el hombre guardaba ahí.

Rápidamente llegó al umbral, mirando el interior con frenesí. Esperaba ver a Reika todavía dentro de la casa, negándose a salir porque él mismo le había dicho que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue a un hombre pálido y apuesto sentado en el comedor, con las botas negras sobre la mesa de madera, luciendo como si estuviera en su casa.

-Reika… ¡¿Dónde está Reika?!- Vociferó, desesperado.

El hombre sonrió a medias. Bajando sus pies de la mesa para ponerse de pie. Con una mueca cruel y una mirada de superioridad, le informó. –No está aquí. Y no sirve de nada que sepas dónde se encuentra.-

* * *

No olviden los reviews. ¡Las críticas constructivas son apreciadas!

Edición: Unas cuantas correciones porque encontré uno que otro errorcillo además de que olvidé poner el disclaimer


End file.
